galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BOOK III: Chapter 15
The Planet is nitrogen Oxygen Garden-World with moderate climate and open water. Such planets are rare and valuable. The Star system is strategically close to the Nul-Nul empire and in a very likely upcoming conflict could serve as an important base. You are an experienced Navy Officer and along with you are six fully equipped Marines to assist you. Your orders are to keep constant contact to a second team that remains in orbit. Report any an all findings without delay. At the sign of any danger you can not handle, you are permitted to evacuate immediately. If you are able to determine the nature of the danger, your orders are to establish a permanent base on the Planet. To this purpose a LEGO-III Nanite factory and 20 Engineering Bots have been issued to you!” I was to occupied reading the E board, as I noticed the movement out of the corner of my eye it was too late! A dark green tentacle coiled around me and pulled me over the hip high railing into the muddy green water. The last thing I heard was Krabbel’s alarm, before I was pulled below the surface. I instinctively opened my gills and gagged! The water was full of debris and almost no oxygen. But my legs hit the ground. The bog was not too deep and with all my strength I tried to stand up , and managed to get my head out of the water. But more tentacles started to coil around me and I soon would be totally helpless. My blaster was pinned to my hip by one of the tentacles and as unreachable as my combat knife in my boot sheath, but my right arm was still free, so I pulled the 45, thumbed the safety and fired the entire magazine into the barley visible black blob just in front of me. The thing reared out of the water, pulling me forward. I felt the tentacles go limb and knew the beast was dead! Two sun bright beams singed over my head vaporized water and much of whatever got me. At the same time Har-Hi jumped with Dai knifes in both fists into the water and started cutting tentacles away from me. Krabbel holding two blasters kept firing and whatever had me was long reduced to atomic ashes. Har Hi’s face was covered with green slime and filth:” Are you alright?” “I think so!” He grinned at me.” I know you like swimming but you should choose your swimming partners a little better! Besides this water is not exactly water!” Two powerful fists grabbed us and pulled us with no effort back on the platform. Wetmouth came running with a first aid kit. In her voice vibrated more than concern, almost something like fear or panic. This surprised me, she was usually the most un emotional of us all.” Is he alive?” I struggled to my feet.” Yes I think so. If the tentacles had any poison or so, it didn’t penetrate my suit.” She ran a medical diagnostic scanner over me never the less and checked the read out.” Other than a few contusions and ecchymoses you seem alright?” “Ecchy…what?” I repeated Her voice had the usual unemotional quality again:” Medical term for bruises, black and blue marks on your skin left by those tentacles.” Cirruit and all the others had come too and he said.” I just finished fixing the plumbing. Looks like just in time you both need a shower.” Elfi wrinkled her nose.” Yes you both stink!” Wetmouth took me by the arm. “The next time be more careful we are on an unexplored possible dangerous world!” “More dangerous than you realize! Read that E-Board!” --‘’’— Wetmouth was right I did have red marks around my waist and legs but nothing serious. The shower felt great and I rinsed my gills and was amazed how much dark green stuff came out. It felt even better to breathe fresh water. I called a meeting in the common room after Har-Hi and I where clean and when everyone was assembled I said.” So how are we doing, so far?” I looked ad Har-Hi first. “We recorded the crime scene, Wetmouth secured any possible evidence for later. We stored one body in a specimen container and where just about to do the second when Krabbel raised alarm and you decided to examine a local life from close up!” that reminded me and I took the 45 put it on the table and took it apart as the Marine instructor had showed me to clean the gun. It came in quite handy and I promised myself to keep it in perfect working order. Wetmouth was next.” All crime scene evidence suggests that he was not murdered but committed suicide, but I am going over the forensic evidence I collected more closely, later. Not that there was much left. I also read the E Board you gave me and I concluded with 95 percent probability that we should not be here, but Lt.Strasenburgh his team and most of all the Marines. I further conclude that Lt Clusen set us up somehow.” I nodded.” I came to the same conclusion. Not that I put any percentage to my results. That means there is some dangerous life form or condition on this planet that is responsible for all those expeditions getting lost. While I am confident that we might be able to survive whatever it is, I would feel better if we could leave this planet before we have to find out what it is. Unless of course they send us those marines. Whatever it is those marines that investigated back then seem to be the only ones that returned.” I pulled the recoil spring plug off.” Any chances that GalNet terminal could be repaired?” I looked at Cirruit. “I didn’t have a chance to look at it. I get right to it. As for the other equipment, the Pile is about half way drained so we should have enough power for at least a hundred years. Water recycling works fine now, there was some nasty stuff in those filters I tell you , the self clean cycle has to run all the time. The lab equipment is pretty much intact. In addition we have six old style Marine TKU Rifles, A full sized F-9 Paralysator on tri-pod mound. Several boxes of explosives and detonators.” Har-Hi interrupted. ”Old Style TKU’S? Intact?” “Oh yes they are still in their shipping crate along with lots of fully charged cells.” Har-Hi’s eyes glittered.” Whatever is down here, we have nothing to fear. Do you know why they don’t have them no more? “ I shrugged.” No I don’t.” “Because they where to powerful! Ahhh I always wanted one!” “Then take one and relief Krabbel, and only fire it a few times and warn us!” Har-Hi almost flew out the door.” I will!” I looked at my Multi Com. “ Let’s continue with what we started to do. I would like to have dinner at 2000 hrs and everyone get dressed for it. I would like to have it as formal as possible. We are Navy Officers and let’s face the challenges with style.” They all got up. Elfi commandeered Krabbel and told him what had been discussed. I cleaned my gun, reloaded it and put it back in my holster. Almost padding it, like an old friend. I went back to the box to see what else it contained. There was a rectangular multi task console, one that could be carried with a strap before the waist. The unit had the manufacturer’s designation written on the side:” Portable Construction Command Console.” After I activated it, it had a simple easy to understand layout. The two large containers the shuttle had dropped where almost completely submerged into the muck. I pressed the robot activation key. I could see the slide door opening and water rushing in. Twenty robots emerged. I saw only parts of their heads sticking out of the water. Engineering robots where designed to work in almost any environment and neither the mud nor the water mattered to them. A voice from the console asked.” Choose project.” A pullet list appeared and I scanned down the list: · Defense Bunker · Landing Platform · Space Port · Landing Field · Settlement · Small Standard planetary base · Medium Planetary base. · Large Planetary base. I didn’t bother to scan further and selected Medium Base. One of the robots launched a small device into the air and it disappeared into the sky.” Survey Satellite launched. Mapping in progress….Select site.” An aerial picture of our location appeared on the console. It was Jungle and mud bogs everywhere. So I simply drew a circle right here next to the old base. “Selection process complete. Construction phase indicated!” The robots worked on the second container. A big chute extended on one end just below the water. Water rushed in the chute and the robots began gathering mud and debris and putting it into the chute as well. The output conveyor was under water but I saw other robots taking square bricks of 2 meters x 1 x 1 meter and carrying them away. Long poles appeared and robots placed them in regular intervals into the mud forming a circle of perhaps 300 meters diameter. The robots worked tirelessly and with unerring precision. I saw a robot dragging a black blob of tentacles and scales towards the chute. It was the same or at least a similar animal that had attacked me. It had no chance against the raw power of the robot and seconds later the last tentacle end disappeared into the Nanite factory, where it would be disassembled into its molecules and reassembled into something the construction project needed. Bushes and water plants, rocks and mud everything was devoured. It was a fascinating process and I could have watched it all day long. I turned to return to the others and see their progress. Something caught my eye and I saw Har-Hi on top of the building aiming his blaster gun at me! At first I thought he was aiming at something behind me and I turned but there was nothing. Har-Hi was trembling and the gun was shaking. With a sharp thunder-crack a bolt of super heated plasma burned a 20 centimeter wide hole right before me through the dura plast of the platform. The heat was still so intense it burned with stinging sensation all over my face and hands! I was shocked. Har-Hi had almost killed me! My eyes where still blinded from the bright bolt and I heard shouts and Har-Hi’s angry voice. In heard Wetmouth close to me and the characteristic sounds of the medical scanner.” Second degree burns all over your face, thank to the Goddess your eyes are not permanently damaged. She sprayed something cool in my eyes and then over my skin. My eyesight returned and I saw Krabbel restraining Har-Hi and Hans aiming his immense fist at his face.” Did you loose your mind? Why in the world did you shoot at Eric?” Something that I thought I would never see, tears where rolling down Har-Hi’s face. “yes I lost my mind! I don’t know why but I suddenly felt so angry and hateful against Eric. For a moment he was the killer of all those Dai. I saw him attack me and the anger became stronger and stronger by the moment! I wanted to kill him! Deep down I knew it was all wrong and what I wanted to do was not me! I could not kill you. I was able aim the gun elsewhere the very last moment!” Elfi made a serious face.” I am latent Psionic talented and I felt it too! It was not Har-Hi but someone or something influenced him. For a moment I hated Wetmouth! I wanted to kill her so bad! I hated her for being so beautiful and intelligent. At the same time I knew it was wrong. I never saw her face how could I even know if she was beautiful or not!” “Let him go Krabbel.” I said. Hans still was aiming his fist and his face showed anger.” You verfluchter Dai Pirat! You tried to kill Eric! I will rip you apart!” “Hans! Stand down that is an order!” I said as loud as I could without screaming.” Stand down at once. He is mine!” Hans gleamed to me and his face was barley recognizable, it looked like the face of a raving lunatic. Then his expression relaxed. His fists opened and he stepped back.” Oh mein Gott! I was ready to kill you! What is happening to us?” Wetmouth said.” Someone or something out there has Psionic powers to Hypno suggest. Probably latching on at the smallest emotion and increasing it!” I looked around instinctively towards the jungle. It was for a moment as if someone had tapped on my shoulder , but there was no one. A sudden painful headache made me groan but it disappeared and I shook my head.” I am alright. What can we do to protect ourselves?” Wetmouth said.” I am immune to Psionic attacks, all Sojonites are. Our wigs have small Saresii psi tech shields! I got four extra wigs along.” “Give one to Hans. If he goes beserk no one can stop him. Har Hi needs one!” I grinned despite the serious situation.” It’s going to look good on you!” Cirruit raised his hands.” I am immune too, nothing biological to my brain, no psionics.” “Alright then. Krabbel how about you?” “I am not sure. My Heidelberg score is less than five but Saresii can read my mind.” “Krabbel you take a wig too.” Elfi said.” I think I am able to detect the thing. Somewhat that is. I felt a wave of pain, something has injured it and it retreated. It is not around or within my range to sense it.” “Mao you take the last wig. Those without stay at all times with a wig wearer. At the slightest sign of trouble we must be restrained or paralyzed. That includes me!” I turned and looked towards the jungle. It was getting dark. The poles the robots had erected where now equipped with flood light heads and the construction area was as bright as daylight. “We can not assume there is only one being out there with this capability, but I have a feeling their range is limited. I took the Construction command console and put it on voice command input.” Robots, interrupt construction process and clear any vegetation for 500 meters in all directions centering on my location.” The Robots dropped what they where doing and marched towards the edge of the lake and the jungle. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw Hans, Mao, and Har-Hi and Krabbel wearing the pink wigs. Har-Hi gave me a sinister look.” What I am thinking now is all my own! Only because I almost killed you I won’t ask for an honor fight!” I put my hand on his shoulder.” Har-Hi you never missed in your life. The very fact that I am still here and you missed proofs that your friendship is stronger than whatever is out there. That my friend makes me prouder than you ever know. Say the word and I kill myself if I offended your honor!” He looked at me for a long moment.” You are my brother!” He then turned to Hans.” And so are you! What Eric said holds true for you. I know you could have killed me like an insect with those fists.” Wetmouth hugged Elfi.” Thanks for not killing me either!” I looked around and paled.” Where is Muhammad?” Cirruit said.” He was helping me taking the GalNet Console apart and he was working in the Lab with a microscope to repair a modulator component. We all rushed to the lab and saw Muhammad, his eyes glued to the micro scanner eye piece while his hands manipulated micro tools. He looked up almost annoyed as I called his name, but then he smiled.” I am almost done. I think this modulator is working!” We told him what happened and he shrugged.” I am a Virtu Helmsman. All Helmsmen are implanted with a Saresii psi shield. So no one can manipulate us while we steer a ship.” “Well that leaves only Elfi and me then. How long till dinner?” “You still want to do the dinner?” Hans asked. “Absolutely!” “It will be ready at 2000 hrs. Or in about 40 minutes!” --‘’’— they had done a great job. The common room was clean and tidy. Where they got the second table I didn’t know but it was now long enough to seat us all. It had a table cloth from bed blankets. We all wore Dress uniform and I took my mug filled with water and raised it.” To the best friends anyone could have. I don’t know what the future holds for us or if we survive this mission, but I know we will face it together and that makes it a good future!” We all ate and the mood improved. There where jokes about the wigs and Krabbel uncovered a tray and said.” Guess what? I found ice cream! Not the best kind, just Navy Standard but its still ice cream!” Har-Hi leaned back and pulled a box from a leg pocket and handed me a Cigar. Much to the surprise of the others we lit them and puffed happily. We had to explain to the others what we where doing and then Wetmouth gave us a small lecture on the history of smoking and the health risks that once had been associated with it. Har-Hi had enough Cigars for everyone. Mao stubbed his out after only one puff and coughed.” That is the nastiest thing I ever tasted!” Wetmouth followed his example and said.” I tend to agree with this assessment.” Elfi however seemed to enjoy hers. Muhammad did not smoke his but produced something he called a cigarette and that this was an ancient Terran custom , just like the cigars just more civilized. Krabbel tried it and gave up.” I simply don’t have the lips to get a seal and therefore suction. It seems Spiders are not meant to smoke. So I stick with more ice cream.” Cirruit said.” I could rig you a mouth piece I guess.” Before Krabbel could respond, Elfi started shaking. The thing is back! It feels there are…” She didn’t finish her sentence but reached for her dinner knife and was trying to stab Wetmouth. She shook violently and from pressed lips she groaned.” Stop me! Please!” Krabbel was fastest, he took Elfi and in blinding speed some silvery liquid or thread came out of his abdomen and he spun it around her arms and legs. Wetmouth was over her a heartbeat later, using her ever present scanner and said.” Mao, quick. Get me the Med Kit. I need to sedate her. Her EEG is off the scale.” While Mao hurried to get the kit. Har-Hi looked at me and said.” Do you feel anything?” “No, not at the moment. I am going to check on the robots. Stay with me and if I act weird, sedate me too!” To Cirruit I said.” What is the status on the GalNet terminal?” “ It is a mess, and I don’t have all the parts I need to make it work, but Muhammad and I manufacture the parts we don’t have. I estimate about 48 hours till we can send and perhaps another day before we can receive.” “Alright do what you can. Hans take that Paralysator cannon and take it to the roof and assemble it. “Wetmouth you stay with Elfi and make sure she is alright. “Krabbel take your post on the roof and keep watch. Mao you go to bed and in 4 hours relief Krabbel.” ”I am not tired.” Mao said. “We need someone fresh, Krabbel will rest after you relieve him and so will I and Har-Hi.” “Aye!” Har-Hi followed me outside. It was very dark except for the day bright circle of the construction sight. Clouds of local insects swirled around the lights. I took the command board and cut the light. The robots didn’t need it and I wanted to see what happened around us. Har-Hi handed me something. “What is that?” “Dark vision goggles. No Dai leaves his bunk with out them.” I held them before my eyes and the surroundings where as bright as day, except for color. Everything appeared in gray tones.” “They’re great. But I think I didn’t turn them on right. I can’t see color.” “ Because they are made for Dai Eyes. We don’t perceive color as you do.” “Ah!” The robots had made enormous progress and cleared the ground from any vegetation almost completely around. The robots sunk almost to their knees in mud even what seemed to be the shore of the bog lake. I kept slowly turning and then I saw it! Just outside the 500 meter circle where trees where still standing . it looked like an upright snake, a thing without legs but it had arms and a wicked evil looking horned head. I instinctively knew this was one of our adversaries! Just as I saw it the stinging headache returned and for a second or so, I wondered why I was not killing the Dai Pirate next to me. But it was clearly a foreign thought and I had no urge to act on it. the headache was a different matter. It was intense! Har-Hi said.” Are you still you?” “Yes! Over there I see it!” I bend over in pain but pointed in the direction. Har-Hi’s TKU roared and the pain was instantly gone. I took a deep breath.” Did you get it?” “It moved just as I aimed. I am not sure. The TKU blast is powerful and might have injured it.” I looked back and said into my Com.” Hans come in.” “Hans here.” “Is that Paralysator cannon ready?” “Just about! This is a big one even for me.” “How long?” “One moment!” I saw him putting a long projector on a tripod and he said.” Ready!” “Put it on maximum intensity and strafe the jungle 360 degrees.” Paralysator rays where invisible even in daylight. The rays where designed to interrupt neurological impulses and it worked on almost every carbon based life form ever encountered.” All the Jungle noises that had been a constant background were gone. We could hear the robots stomping movements. “Give it another pass just to make sure.” I told Hans. Har-Hi said.” Anything smaller than a Nufgwaug will be dead for at least a click! That’s a F4 Paralysator.” “Let’s find out!” I pulled my Blaster and jumped over the railing into the now only chest deep water. My boots where sinking in mud but I slowly waded towards where I had seen the snake with arms. Har-Hi’s TKU blast had disintegrated the tree and left a Category:Fragments